


Spaghetti

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: The boys bring home Tj





	

Bucky held open the door while Steve helped a flustered TJ through it.

"I'm fine. I can walk on my own." He muttered.

"First, you nearly fell into Nat's crotch when getting up alone and second, can Stevie and I just help you?" The Captian sat down on the couch with TJ's back to his own chest. "I mean it, Thomas. " Bucky continued. He knew saying his real name always got his attention. "For awhile you're pretty helpless. Anything you want. An extra blanket, an ice pack at three AM, anything Doll."

TJ flopped his head back grabbed Steve's hand. "Some of your really good spaghetti sounds nice?" Bucky kissed his temple and walked to the kitchen. "Mmmhh. Tell me a story," TJ got a big dose of killers before leaving and was kicking in.

"About what?" He chuckled.

"Somethin 'bout Bucky and you." He whispered. 

"One day we were at the fair with a girl and Bucky was dead set on getting this pink bunny, right. He tried everything. Every angle, every tacit. After no success he hollered at the man running the game that how it was rigged. Then he tried some more. By that time the girl left without Bucky noticing and I had pulled up and chair, gotten a hot dog, cotton candy, coke, another hot dog and finally he got the ring around the damn bottle. He spent three dollars. "

"That's all?"

"You're forgetting this was decades ago, baby. Now three dollars is about 51 dollars. With that we could of payed rent and had a really good dinner with money left over or get a better apartment. "

"Bucky was really bad at fair games." TJ snickered.

"I still have that bunny. I'll have to dig it up someday."

"Dig what up?" Bucky sat next to TJ's feet with two steaming plates of spaghetti smothered in tomato sauce. The ex-assassin handed one to his blonde husband. 

"The bunny you waisted 51 dollars on." TJ answered smugly.

"The girl I won it for was cute.

"Steve?" 

Bucky nearly spilled the pile of pasta laughing. Steve himself was not amused. "Yeah, Steve. Now open up Sweetheart. " Bucky pushed a fork of pasta to TJ's mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Feeding you."

"I know what you're doing I just questioning why."

"Cause I can." He shoved the noodles into TJ's mouth and gave one to himself. 

"Why don't you just eat it all and regurgitate it back into my mouth."

"Sshhh. You'll give him ideas, honey." Steve whispered.

Awhile passed and dinner was almost finished when Steve spoke again. "Me and Bucky have been talking about what happened and think Bucky should take some time off."

TJ looked at Bucky "What? But you like being an Avenger."

"Not near as much as keeping you safe. So I'll be here instead of going to meetings and missions with Steve."

"And then after a few missions we'll switch and I'll get some TJ time."

"I like it. So I don't have to be alone." TJ yawned at the end of his sentence. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
